


Something Right

by kitkarnstein



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, but it turned out to be some insecure!Kara thing???, i dont know what this is i stg, idek guys, insecure!Kara, it was gonna be a two shot but it got a bit longer than expected, it was supposed to be something else entirely, supercat, three shot, three-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkarnstein/pseuds/kitkarnstein
Summary: Cat lashes out at Kara over something silly. It seems to be the drop of water that tips over some weird figurative glass and it's all a mess. Kara starts to wonder if Cat actually is getting tired of her and figures that a good thing to do is try to change things to make Cat happier (No, Kara, that's bad!)





	1. Something Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, enjoy.  
> It'll be a two shot, thankfully, so you won't have to suffer long xx

 

**_Something Wrong_ **

 

Cat heaved a sigh of frustration as she fired yet another incompetent assistant. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for a moment. Things had been much easier at work when Kara was there too. But then again, Cat thought with a small smile, now she went home to Kara. Now Kara _was_ home, and she was Cat’s, and so she figured it was worth it not having her at Catco. At these thoughts, Cat couldn’t help but smile at least a little, the familiar wonder taking place at the forefront of her mind. Awe at how she could possibly have ended up with someone as breathtakingly wonderful as Kara Danvers—Kara Zor-El.

And as always, those thoughts led to other, dark ones. Cat still couldn’t believe how terrible she had been to Kara in the first years of them knowing each other. Sure, she had had good intentions, but that hadn’t really excuse her behavior. Not with Kara. She had gotten so completely caught up in trying to protect the girl, and trying to protect herself, that she hadn’t really realized her error until that one day; the day that had been the beginning of everything. That day when Kara had finally given in and told Cat who she really was. It was a lot more of a confirmation than a reveal, because Cat had known, for the longest, most annoying time. But that moment was not a memory easily forgotten. Seeing the pain and regret in the sunny girl’s eyes, as if she had betrayed Cat. She had looked nervous, fiddling with those damn glasses and struggling to look Cat in the eye, one hand in the other as she played with her fingers anxiously. Her cape was flowing slightly behind her, the wind had been moving through her hair. Her eyes were so blue and so earnest, and she was so _beautiful_ , that Cat couldn’t be mad at her for even a second. Kara had only been protecting them both, the intention that Cat had claimed but failed at following through with. Because Cat was older and bitter and hurt and didn’t know how to take care of herself, and much less take care of someone like Kara. But Kara had understood, and she had forgiven her (of course she had). Cat had held Kara and pressed her lips to her’s with a racing heart and trembling hands.

The memory was still very vivid in Cat’s mind, and she fought valiantly at hiding her smile, only to fail terribly. At the sight of the imbeciles she called employees glancing at her with thinly disguised interest, she straightened her posture and wiped the smile from her face, fixing them all with a glare. They all quickly returned their attention to their work, Cat rolling her eyes as one of them was promptly startled by her gaze and dropped a stack of papers. Her phone buzzed then, and she picked it up, the hard look in her eyes and the crease in her brow vanishing as she read a text from Kara.

 **_Kara:_ ** _Went to the supermarket and I just picked Carter up! How about potstickers and cheeseburgers for dinner?_

Cat rolled her eyes fondly as another message came in before she could respond.

 **_Kara:_ ** _And a salad, of course! Duh, health is important!_

 **_Cat:_ ** _We had takeout for dinner a few days ago_

 **_Kara:_ ** _Please?_

Kara sent a picture of Carter and her with matching pleading expressions, the look that Alex had accurately dubbed the Puppy Pout, bottom lip jutted out slightly and eyes wide, the frames of Kara’s glasses only adding to the adorability. Cat willed away a grin.

 **_Cat:_ ** _You’re unbelievable, the both of you. And you’re a terrible influence, teaching him how to make that damn face_

 **_Kara:_ ** _Is that a yes??_

 **_Cat:_ ** _Yes, fine._

 **_Kara:_ ** _Mission accomplished!_

 **_Cat:_ ** _How’s that article going?_

Kara had been completely preoccupied with an article on Lex Luthor she had been assigned. Needless to say, she had had a hard time figuring out how to approach the topic and maintain a neutral tone.

 **_Kara:_ ** _It’s... going? Uh well I think I’m gonna have to rewrite it again >_<_

 **_Cat:_ ** _I’m sure it’ll be great_

 **_Kara:_ ** _Thanks! See you at home, baby <3_

 **_Cat:_ ** _See you at home, love_

“Miss Grant?” Olsen knocked lightly on the glass door of her office with his knuckles before making his way in. The hesitation in his expression made Cat raise an eyebrow in question, to which he squared his shoulders and sighed, “Your mother is here.”

Cat clenched her jaw, but before she could reply, the elevator doors opened, and the topic of conversation strolled in confidently, smirking as soon as her eyes met her daughter’s.

Katherine Grant had always been the primary cause of Cat’s migraines. But in the past couple of years, the headaches had increased tenfold after Cat herself had released the truth on her relationship with Kara to National City. Katherine had consequently felt it was her goal to insult Cat’s choice in partner as often as she could as well as make it known to the rest of world.

Cat took in a breath and glanced at James, “Schedule in a session with my therapist after this,” she muttered. He nodded and left, giving her a look of pity that Cat chose to ignore.

“Kitty! I was in the city for a signing of my new novel, and I realized I should definitely come in and check on how you’re doing,” Katherine greeted.

“What do you want?” Cat questioned tiredly, not looking up from her work. “I haven’t the time to deal with your small talk.”

“Now, is that any way to speak to your mother, darling?” Katherine gave her a scolding look as she made her way to the front of Cat’s desk. “I just wanted to check in, seeing as you don’t even call me anymore, not that you called often to begin with,” she frowned and gave a cursory glance around Cat’s office, eyes harsh and judging.

“I’ve had no need to call you, and I definitely would not waste my time doing so,” Cat’s posture stiffened the closer her mother got, and she busied her hands by looking over drafts she had already reviewed before.

“Oh, don’t be like that, darling, just because we don’t agree on certain things doesn’t mean it’s right to alienate me like this. You don’t see me pushing you away over that naïve, insipid girl you insist on keeping around,” the woman sneered in triumph as Cat finally looked up at her and glared heatedly. Cat immediately regretted falling for her mother’s stupid game. “Then again, it’s not very surprising. It’s quite suiting that you’d behave so childishly in this situation, what with that Kiera girl’s life experience, or lack thereof.”

Cat gritted her teeth. “Her name is _Kara_ ,” her own words almost made her want to let out a bitter laugh, if only to cover up the slight pang of guilt Cat felt. She would definitely need alcohol after this ordeal, ideally a lot of it. “And the jabs at her age are getting particularly irritating, mother. The very least you could do is be more creative.” 

Katherine chose to ignore that, waving the response away with a critical sigh, “How’s the boy? Doing well in school, I’d hope?”

“Carter is doing extremely well, not that my son is any of your concern.”

Katherine scoffed, “Don’t be so dramatic, I _am_ his grandmother, Kitty.”

“Yes, unfortunately. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of things to get done,” Cat stood and led Katherine to the elevators, holding back a sigh of relief when Katherine gave in with little protest. Katherine managed to fit in another few quips about Kara’s naivety and lack of status, as well as unwanted commentary about how Cat was making a huge mistake, before kissing Cat’s cheek and leaving.

Cat poured herself a glass of whiskey and sat back down in her office chair, already feeling the beginnings of a migraine. She took two aspirin pills and chased them down with a generous sip from her glass, the alcohol burning as it made its way down her throat.

* * *

 

 

Cat Grant entered the penthouse later than usual, a little sullen at having had to miss dinner with Carter and Kara because of work. She slipped out of her heels and dropped her bag and things on the leather ottoman in the living room before making her way to the kitchen to the sight of Kara washing the dishes, already in sweatpants and a tank top and humming along to the song in her head. She grinned brightly when she saw Cat, and quickly dried her hands before greeting her girlfriend with a sweet kiss.

“Hey, baby,” Kara pressed another kiss to Cat’s forehead. “How was your day?”

“Exhausting,” Cat muttered, offering Kara a tired smile. She reached into the cupboards for a mug, a hand over her’s stopping her.

“Uh, no coffee. You’ve already stayed up every day this week doing work. Take some time to relax tonight, please?”

Cat rolled her eyes but conceded, closing the cupboard and instead opening the fridge, looking over the food Kara had just bought. “Where’s the almond butter?”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before her eyes widened, “Oh crap, I forgot.”

“You forgot the almond butter but not the peanut butter? You know Carter can’t eat it,” Cat snapped, taking out the container of takeout food with her name on it and closing the fridge with an irritated sigh.

“I must have been really distracted thinking about work and the article and stuff, I’m sorry,” Kara frowned at Cat’s foul mood. “I could go get it now if you want?” she suggested.

“Forget about that for now, it’s late,” Cat popped the container in the microwave.

Kara sighed, “Okay. I’ll get it tomorrow then.”

Cat disregarded her words and continued, “Sometimes I can’t believe you were my assistant for so long, with how often you forget things and fumble about.”

Kara opened her mouth to retort but exhaled in exasperation instead, pushing back her hurt and putting a hand on Cat’s back gently, “Well, I’m not—I’m not perfect, okay? I’m sorry, I should have remembered.”

“You should have, and you know, what would be great is if you actually did something right for a change. If I’d known you’d be like this I would have gone out and done it myself, or sent someone competent to do it.”

Taking her hand away, Kara recoiled at her words. “Okay, I’m sorry I forgot, but I don’t deserve you lashing out at me over something stupid just because you had a bad day. You don’t get to take it out on me.”

Cat put down the food she had taken in her hands and let out a breath, wishing she could also exhale out the rush of guilt that had just crashed down on her. She cursed under breath as she realized the things she had said and the unreasonable way she had acted. “Kara—“

“No,” Kara shook her head and looked down at her feet, rubbing at her face with the back of her hand. “I’m going to bed.”

Cat’s heart dropped as she realized Kara was wiping away tears. She wanted to call out for her, but Cat let her go, figuring she had done enough damage.

 

* * *

 

Kara couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t because of the couch; the couch was the most comfortable piece of living room furniture she’d ever laid on. She just couldn’t stop thinking about Cat’s words. She tried not to think about it, she knew that Cat was just lashing out, but the _what if_ s were consuming her thoughts. Did Cat really think Kara never did anything right? I mean, yeah, she made a considerable number of mistakes and she tended to be clumsy, and she had accidentally broken multiple pieces of furniture since she had moved in with the Grants, but it hadn’t seemed to bother Cat all that much then. Maybe it did. Maybe all those little things bothered Cat and she had only put up with it. Maybe it was becoming too much for her.

If that was the case, then Kara was going to a better girlfriend. And if she had to change a little to do that, she would.


	2. Everything's Okay Now...Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat starts to get a little worried at some of Kara's actions. There had been genuine apologies. Everything was okay now, or so Cat keeps trying to tell herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a bit longer than I'd thought so... three shot! One more after this x) Hope you like it!!

 

_**Everything's Okay Now... Right?** _

 

Cat wasn’t used to having good mornings. Yes, in the recent months she had been having plenty of them, but it was still an odd experience she was slowly but surely getting accustomed to. Before Kara, Cat’s morning would be rushed, she would wake up groggy and tired, usually desiring if only for a moment that she could get a good night’s sleep for once, even though she knew it was wishful thinking. She usually left before Carter did, so all she could do was spare a glance into his bedroom, sometimes push away soft brown curls to give his son a feather-light kiss on the forehead before her departure. And she wouldn’t become a present and functioning human being until she’d had her coffee. It was lonely, and bothersome. At times, she wished her job wasn’t so demanding, she wished she could spend more with Carter.

Even before Carter, and before Catco, mornings hadn’t really been the best experience. They were filled with stifling silence and stilted conversations over a quick breakfast (if any), so a much younger Cat could leave the house as fast as possible and not have to deal with her mother and her words, as well as so Cat could escape her mother’s long string of temporary suitors.

But now— more often than not— her mornings were pleasant and warm. Kara had made a habit of getting up a bit earlier to make the Grants breakfast, and so Cat had made a habit of waking up a few minutes earlier to be able to sit with them and eat it. And Kara would smile and Cat would wipe away syrup from the corner of her mouth, and Carter would playfully gag at their displays of affection.

But when Cat woke up the next morning, it was with a lump in her throat. Kara had slept on the couch and she slept in their bed alone. The day was already off to a bad start. With a heavy sigh, Cat got up and headed to the bathroom to go through her morning routine.

Around half an hour later, Cat hesitated at the door to the bedroom as she heard the faint sounds of Kara and Carter’s voices in the kitchen. She wasn’t sure what to expect from Kara, didn’t know if she was still hurt or angry, but she took a deep, steadying breath and opened the door anyway.

Kara looked up from her stack of blueberry pancakes and she straightened and grinned at Cat, “Good morning!”

Cat, although taken aback at the enthusiastic greeting, smiled, “Good morning, love,” she sat down next to Carter, who promptly kissed her on the cheek.

“Morning, Mom!” he grinned before stuffing his face with pancake. Cat rolled her eyes and chuckled before glancing at Kara with a hesitant smile. Kara smiled back full-force, and then it dimmed as she frowned, “I wanted to say sorry for last night. I really shouldn’t of forgotten. I’ll be better next time, I promise.”

Cat couldn’t help but scowl at that, “Kara, I’m the one who shouldn’t have said those things. And I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kara leaned in and kissed Cat sweetly, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Cat sighed in relief and she kissed Kara again. Carter made gagging sounds and Cat broke away and ruffled his hair playfully, “Oh, _quiet_.”

Kara laughed and set Cat’s stack of pancakes in front of her.

Breakfast was joyful, Carter speaking animatedly about school and the new comics he had been reading. He teased Kara about possibly having a new favorite superhero other than her, and Kara was playfully offended.

After they were all done, as was routine, Kara gave Cat coffee (at perfect temperature, of course, scalding hot), and all three of them were soon in Cat’s sleek black car on the way to Carter’s school, Kara behind the wheel. Usually, Kara was a little… unpredictable when it came to driving, but that day she took extra caution and drove at a more practical speed, which left Cat considerably less anxious but also worrying she’d arrive at work late. She also couldn't help but admit to herself that she had gotten rather used to Kara's style of driving, the speed a fresh change from Cat's driver's usual restrained pace. 

“Oh my gosh, I don’t think we’ve ever been in a car with Kara as the driver and _not_ had to fear for our lives.”

“Come on, Little Grant, you know you’d never be in any danger with me,” Kara exclaimed with an indignant expression as she looked at Carter through the rearview mirror. Carter grinned and shrugged, silently giving his agreement. Cat simply smiled at the both of them over the rim of her coffee thermos, the familiar banter putting her at ease. Not that it was uncharacteristic of Kara to be easily forgiving, but there was something about this time that had seemed too quick, and something about the way Kara had apologized had felt wrong to Cat, especially since it was Cat herself who had owed apologies.

As they neared the entrance to Carter’s middle school, Cat willed the train of thought away. She had apologized and Kara had accepted it. Everything was fine.

“Have a nice day, Carter!” Kara grinned as the car slowed to a stop facing the school doors. Cat cursed under her breath when she had to swiftly move away her thermos to avoid have it knocked out of her hands when Carter leaned in close. He planted a kiss on his mother’s cheek and then one on Kara’s cheek, “Bye, Mom, bye Kara!”

 “Have a nice day, sweetheart,” Cat smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

“Miss Grant?” the new secretary who ran the front desk called out with hesitance.

Cat looked up from her work to look up at the woman, who was holding a bouquet of amaryllis, with an eyebrow raised expectantly, “Yes?”

“These are for you Miss Grant, sent by Miss Danvers.”

“Oh,” Cat’s expression softened just slightly, “Well, what are you standing there for? Bring them in.”  
  
The secretary, startled, almost stumbled in her rush to get to Cat’s desk, earning her an unimpressed look. Cat took the bouquet from her and dismissed her with a look, and the woman scrambled off. Cat lifted the bouquet up to her nose and took in the smell of the fresh flowers with a faint smile on her face. She took an empty vase, got someone to fill it with water before placing it on one end of her desk and taking out her phone.  

 

**_Cat:_ ** _You’re a complete cliché._

**_Kara:_ ** _But you liked the flowers?_

**_Cat:_ ** _Oh, they’re alright._

**_Kara:_ ** _If I could roll my eyes at you I would_

**_Cat:_ ** _I love you_

**_Kara:_ ** _I love you too!_

 

Although filled with warmth and love for the woman, Cat couldn’t help but frown at the flowers as it occurred to her that the gift was meant to be some sort of apology. The concept made her uncomfortable, since Cat herself was the one who should have been sending the flowers and most definitely not Kara, who hadn’t even done anything wrong. With an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and a mental reminder to bring this up to Kara later, Cat got back to her work.

* * *

Kara smiled triumphantly as she finished her work for the day in record time, her goal of finishing up early met. Turning in the last of the prints to the corresponding office, she said goodbye to Sarah from the front desk and left the office.

After her first stop at the supermarket, she went to pick up Carter. As Kara pulled up near the front entrance of the middle school, she was met with the smiling, albeit confused face of the boy. “Hey, Kara. Is everything okay? You’ve never picked me up this early before.”

“Everything’s alright, Carter, I just thought I’d surprise your mom,” she smiled wide and gave Carter a hug once he was inside the car.

“Oh! What are we doing?” Carter lips turned up into a bright answering smile at this as they left the school grounds. He’d always liked Kara’s surprise dates with his mom, especially when they included him, because they got to do really cool things that sometimes Cat would never have done on her own before, and Kara usually made her smile more than he’d ever seen.

“I thought we’d go to dinner, but first we’ve got to get home and change.”

“Change? Into what?” Carter tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Something nice. I’m sure you’ve got a vest in your closet somewhere, right?” Kara gave him a smile through rearview mirror.

“Oh. Yeah,” Carter smiled, although admittedly he was a little baffled. They never really wore anything formal when they went out, except on those times Kara took him to a museum opening he'd beg to go to. So maybe they were going to a museum?

 

* * *

 

The car slowed to a stop at the Catco doors, Kara changed into a, black, skin-tight dress that stopped mid-thigh, meant to tantalize but still look elegant. Carter had on black dress pants and tuxedo vest, a white dress shirt underneath it, and a blue bowtie.

Kara was nervous, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, itching to ran her hand through her hair due to her anxiety, but not wanting to mess up her hair, which was done up in a neat bun.

When Cat came in, she straightened and grinned at her, the smile widening as Cat raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Is there a reason you look…” she began as she took Kara in, her eyes lingering on Kara's bright eyes and even brighter smile, on the smooth skin of her lower thighs and the low cut of the dress, “absolutely breathtaking?” she finished, pursing her lips as if her description didn’t quite cut it, and well it didn’t. Yes, Cat’s breath was taken away, but it was so much more than that. But, of course, words simply were not adequate to describe how beautiful Kara Danvers was. In fact, it proved quite difficult for Cat to form words at times, which was a great feat when it came to Cat Grant, major media mogul, who stringed words to get where she is now.

Kara blushed lightly, “I thought I’d take you to dinner, the both of you,” she smiled, leaning in for a hello kiss.

“Oh?” Cat murmured, brushing her lips against Kara’s a few moments longer.                                                     

“Mhm,” Kara sat back in her seat and drove away from Catco, “Surprise!”

Cat smiled fondly at her girlfriend and looked back at Carter with a loving smile, “You look wonderful, sweetheart.”

Carter grinned mischievously, “Do I look _absolutely breathtaking?_ ”

Cat glared sharply, but softened when Kara let out a laugh, rolling her eyes and chuckling as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, they make my day!!! And thanks for reading <3


	3. Something Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is a mess, and Kara and Cat finally talk.

 

_**Something Right** _

 

The lighthearted, happy mood was later stifled by Cat’s bewilderment at their destination. Kara had given the keys of the car to a valet, and they were now standing in front of a new restaurant that practically screamed wealthy, a large and spacious building with all the modern assets and amenities imaginable.

“This is… new,” Cat muttered, sharing an equal look of confusion with Carter.

“Yeah, well it’s a new restaurant, I heard about it and I thought it’d be nice,” Kara nervously smoothed down the front of her dress and then took Cat’s hand.

“It looks really pretty,” Carter offered, still taken aback by Kara’s choice.

Cat hesitantly agreed, “Yes, it does.”  
  
Kara grinned and seemed calmed by this, and they entered the restaurant, immediately met with an immaculately dressed waiter who smiled and greeted them by each by name. Cat was a little tense, seeing as she noticed a lot of celebrities in the place, and it sort of felt like she was back at work. There was a reason she hated places like these, where people only cared about appearances and she had to pretend she cared about what they had all had to say. As much as she loved her job and Catco, she preferred to have a relaxed night in at home with Carter, where she could get away from all of the stress from the demanding job and the front she had to put up for it.

When they were seated and given their menus, Cat watched as Kara tried to hide the fact that she didn’t recognize half of the dishes on the menu. Carter was giving them both side glances, attempting to put the pieces of the puzzle together himself, but coming up with nothing.

When the waiter came up to take their order, Kara stuttered as she tried to make a choice, and Cat ended up ordering for her with a frown as she realized that none of them seemed to be having a good time.

Kara was definitely _not_ having a good time. She was completely messing up _everything_ , and now Cat seemed frustrated, perhaps annoyed or even disappointed with her. She didn’t know what to do, and not for the first time, she was starting to wonder why is was that Cat had chosen someone like her to be with. Cat was from a completely different world, and Kara had to admit she had always been more than a little insecure about it; the first few dates they had gone on Kara had been fumbling and anxious and so terrified of screwing things up, and it had surprised and seemingly amused Cat, who was used to seeing the more confident Supergirl side of her, as well as the persistent positivity that Kara Danvers exuded on a daily basis. But the truth was that, since her arrival on Earth, there was always a part of Kara that felt small, that still had trouble believing she belonged and was accepted the way she was.

Their meals arrived, something called _bouillabaisse_ that turned out to be some sort of fish stew with clams, of all things, not at all what Kara was expecting. They ate mostly in silence, Kara making a few overenthusiastic compliments about the food and the atmosphere.

After a few more moments of this awkwardness, Cat sighed, “Alright, what is going on, Kara?”

Kara bit her lip and looked up at her with uncertain eyes, “I—I thought you would like it,” fiddled with her fingers, “I realized that there’s a lot of things I could improve on, and you—you deserve the best so, I just wanted to be better.”

Cat’s exasperated gaze turned shocked and confused, a little bit of hurt in her eyes. Carter was looking to both of them with wide eyes, awkwardly squirming in his seat. He kept quiet.

Cat didn’t know what to say, or rather, there was a _lot_ of things she wanted to say, but didn’t think it was hardly a good idea to express these things in public, in this place with hundreds of people who lived and thrived on gossip and would love to lean in close to get an earful of their conversation. Jaw tense, she sighed, “I want to go home.”

Kara’s looked up at Cat and then Carter, who was giving her an awkward albeit apologetic look, and her face fell. She was immediately flustered, not knowing what to say. “I—okay.”

She slumped and called a waiter for the check.  

They were in the car on the way home. Carter hesitantly leaned forward to turn on the radio on low volume to dissipate at least some of the silence permeating the air.

“Just get takeout, Kara,” Cat huffed.

Kara shrugged and mumbled, tone somber, “Whatever makes you happy.”

The words alarmed Cat, not being able to hide the discomfort and surprise that showed on her face. Cat had seen Kara stammer and babble. She had seen her unsure, guilty and grieving over someone she couldn’t save, had felt her shake with tears in her arms after a long and hard fight. Cat had seen the woman uncertain and self-doubting many times.

Kara had always been a perfectionist, had always been the one to want to please, to make other people happy and give all of herself to make it happen. But _this_ was… this was desperate and defeated, almost _empty_. This wasn’t _Kara_ , and Cat didn’t know what to do. Was it her fault? Cat couldn’t help but think that maybe it was. That Cat’s piercing words had somehow caused this. Never before had she regretted saying something so much.

Kara stopped by at the closest takeout restaurant to order food, and the rest of the ride home was tense and quiet. When they got home, they served their food in plates and were all about to sit down when Cat shook her head and put her fingers to her temple. She looked to Carter, who had already sat and had a forkful of roast beef lo mein halfway into his mouth, “Carter, go eat in your room, please. I need to talk to Kara.”

Carter nodded quickly, looking obviously relieved, and jumped off the stool with his food, hurrying off to his bedroom.

Cat, uncharacteristically at a loss for words, was trying to come up with a good combination of them. Kara beat her to it, “I’m sorry, Cat. I know you told me you hate places like that. I-- I don’t know, I couldn’t help thinking that you had said those things to make me feel better. I’m just... I was scared that I’m bothering you too much, that I’m starting to annoy you.”

As Kara spoke, Cat’s heart sank, and it felt like something lodged in her throat as it became dry. She had led Kara to think she wasn’t doing things right, that there was something wrong with her, when to Cat it was the complete opposite. She had never met anyone as perfect for her as Kara, had never encountered anyone as passionate and beautiful. “Kara, when we went out on our first date, I didn’t know what to expect, frankly. And then you took me to a hole-in-the-wall diner in a slightly questionable part of the city. I was hesitant at first, of course, but,” Cat pressed her lips together and got a fond, faraway look in her eye. “It was nice. New, and refreshing, and it was the first time I went out and truly enjoyed myself in years,” she was standing in front of Kara now, gripping the other woman’s hands in hers, “You were nervous but you were still _you_ ; caring, thoughtful and funny. You didn’t care about my status or my fame. And I promise you that I’ve always liked you for you. I’ve always loved you for you. You make mistakes just like everyone else. Just like I do. And you could never bother me, Kara. I am truly sorry if I hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Kara was sniffling now, both in reaction to Cat’s loving words and in finally releasing the emotions that seemed to have been pent up inside her for the longest time. She let out a choked sob that she quickly covered with her hand. Cat instantly embraced her tightly, a hand smoothing down the other woman’s hair in comfort, whispering reassurances in her ear. “It’s alright, love.”

The younger woman shook slightly as she leaned back to rub away a few tears with the back of her hand. Cat aided her with her thumb, wiping them from her cheeks. Cat kept her close, a hand around Kara’s waist.

“I—I’m sorry—“

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Cat assured with a firm voice.

“Okay,” Kara sighed wearily and nodded.

Cat pecked her lips, “This is something you’ve had to work on, right?”

“Yeah,” she muttered and laid her head on Cat’s shoulder.

The media mogul nodded, “You can talk to me. I want to help in any way I can. God knows you’ve done the same for me,” she muttered the last sentence as an afterthought. “I love you,” Cat’s voice was heavy with emotion, her eyes almost pleading for Kara to understand how much truth there was in the statement.

Kara smiled and let out a breezy laugh, looking at Cat with bright eyes, “I love you, too.”

After a few moments they drifted to the kitchen, heating up the takeout-turned-cold and then settled on the couch, Cat’s arm curled around Kara’s neck as she pressed a kiss to her temple. Kara grinned, and then commented hesitantly, “I, um, I had stopped by the store earlier to get that almond butter, by the way. I know it’s a silly thing, but,” she shrugged.

Cat gave her an unimpressed look, eyebrow raised, “Kara.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck the almond butter.”

“Right, yeah.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it!  
> It's definitely not my favorite thing I've written, the plot was a complete mess, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback greatly appreciated <3


End file.
